Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coating method for the production of at least one function layer on mechanically loaded components or surfaces. Moreover, the invention relates to a surface layer structure producible with such a coating method for providing at least one function layer on such mechanically loaded components or surfaces. Furthermore, the invention relates to various components provided with such surface layer structures or coatings producible in accordance with the coating method, in particular a piezo ceramic component, a metal sheet or a fibre reinforced composite component.
Background Information
In industrial engineering, automotive technology, aircraft engineering, airspace technology or also in other engineering fields such as process technology, actuator engineering or the like, it happens rather frequently that functional components are employed in rough environments. For instance, actors are known in which piezo ceramics are used. It has so far been difficult to use such piezo ceramics under rough conditions such as moist, salty air. The use in aggressive environmental conditions such as those occurring occasionally in process engineering, chemical engineering or the like, is difficult.
In aircraft and airspace technology, it is desirable to provide the most lightweight structural components and functional components possible. In aircraft, for instance, often aluminium materials or other light-metal alloys or fibre composite materials such as CFRP materials are employed. It happens frequently in aviation that such components are subjected to very high environmental loads. For example, very high temperature gradients or even temperature variations may occur within a short period of time, which the components must resist. In the case of components based on a plastic matrix, such as CFRP components, it is desirable to provide measures against UV loads. UV radiation may result in a very strong impairment of the quality of plastic materials.
Mechanical loads—be they caused by layers of air loaded with sand materials or other granular materials, or by other loads that may give rise to scratches—are equally detrimental for components.